Conventionally known such games provided by a game providing device include a role playing game wherein a player moves a character in a game space and enjoy battles with enemy characters and conversation with other characters in the game space, while attempting to clear given missions for progressing the story (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-239217). When such games are played on a game-dedicated machine, a character can be relatively freely moved in a game space by using a dedicated controller. Meanwhile, such games have recently been played on terminal devices other than game-dedicated machines (personal computers, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet terminals, etc.)
However, when such games are played on a terminal device not having a dedicated controller, the operability of characters in a game space tends to be low as compared to the case where a dedicated controller is used. Thus, in role playing games provided for mobile phones and smart phones for example, a game space is represented with a limited number of landscape images that are switched in accordance with instructions from a player as in a picture card story, thereby to represent movement in the game space; but such a method does not provide sufficient playability in movement in the game space. It is desired to produce an operation method that allows a player to enjoy moving a character in a game space even without a dedicated controller.